Change of Fate
by LifeAwakens
Summary: Chi-Chi is unexpectedly held back when she is attacked by the ripening heart virus instead of the mighty Son Goku. When everyone was positive that the virus was supposed to attack Goku, it only ended up hitting the warrior's wife instead of him. What is in store for Chi-Chi and Goku from this sudden change of fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**Hey all, I'm back with another story! And yet again it is a request! This story idea was made by SetoSerenity fan, and so I will be the one to write this story. I give full credit to this author! And I would like to thank you for letting me write this, and I hope you like it as well! ^_^  
**

**So, now I give you chapter 1!**

* * *

_Change of Fate_

_Chapter One_

* * *

Chi-Chi let a sigh escape her lips as she placed a stack of dried dishes on the kitchen counter. _I wonder if Gohan is doing alright. After all, he left unexpectedly without me knowing at the last moment!_ She began placing the plates into their rightful place in the cabinets while her mind drifted off to wonder about her space bounded husband. _And what about Goku? He still hasn't come back yet. He's really making me worry_.

Chi-Chi raised her hands as they clenched into fists, a determined smirk appeared upon her face, and with an overgrowing confidence she said, "Though he'll be in for something when he gets home!" an eye twitched as her worry eased away into growing anger, "Offered his one opportunity to be transported home-only to reject it and is most likely at this moment acting goofy and enjoying his time away from me!" Chi-Chi growled softly, "Who does he think he is...that hard-headed buffoon!" she said as she trembled in her overwhelming fury.

Unexpectedly she was taken aback as someone all too familiar appeared before her very eyes. Her pupils shrunk in shock, her body trembled, and she felt her feet grow weak as her sights came upon a heart-melting trademark smile.

"Chi-Chi!" the man called out to her in a way too familiar cheery tone.

Tears welled up in the housewife's eyes as she felt her chest tighten and ache. "G-G...Goku!" she stuttered while tears slid down her face in joy, "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is? Who else would it be?" Goku laughed as he let Chi-Chi wrap her arms around his abdomen and attacked him with dominant yet light kisses. He returned her embrace with a widened smile, and heard her squeal in surprise as he lifted her off the ground and gave them a good twirl.

He chuckled when he heard his wife exclaim in joy, "Goku, you're back!"

She buried her face into his chest while Goku tightened his grip around her. "I'm finally back home, Chi-Chi," he said and whispered into her ear, "It's so good to see you again. I missed you so much."

Chi-Chi let out a sniffle as her form shuddered in happiness. "I missed you too Goku. I'm so glad you're here!" she said softly.

* * *

"Umm Goku? What exactly are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku glanced back at his wife and appeared to be in a pair of blue sweats and a white tank. "Well, pretty soon I'm gonna start preparing for the new threat," Goku simply stated.

Chi-Chi looked puzzled. "A new threat? Prepare for it?" she said as her voice grew louder.

Goku nodded. "We need to defeat the androids in a few years so, that means I'll need to train with Gohan and-"

"Train with Gohan huh?" Chi-Chi asked lowly, and lowered her head as her anger began to spike.

Goku flinched when he saw his wife unexpectedly stomp up to him with an annoyed look on her face. "Y-yes, it's the only way in order to defeat the androids!" he stuttered.

"You training is one thing, but with Gohan involved? Do you even know that Gohan will fall behind in his studies if you two train for who knows how long?" Chi-Chi said in a raised voice.

"But Chi-Chi, this is important! We need Gohan to train so we can prepare for the androids arrival!"

Chi-Chi frowned. "Goku, you really don't realize how _important _Gohan's studies are! He's already had his time making up his work from Namek, and now you're telling me him fighting is more important than him staying home and being unharmed and educated? To me it's not!" she yelled in defense up at Goku, and glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Gosh Chi, I didn't know you felt so strongly about this. But Gohan can do his studies after the androids are defeated!"

"And how long is that gonna take?" Chi-Chi snapped back, with her hands on her hips.

Goku put an arm behind his head and set his sights on the floor nervously. "From what Trunks told me...3 years till they arrive," he mused.

"Oh heavens no! You can go, but Gohan stays here!" Chi-Chi remarked while crossing her arms across her chest.

Goku anxiously shuddered in place while putting his hands up and defensibly said, "Chi-Chi, just until the androids are gone and the world is back in peace again. That's all I'm asking!"

Chi-Chi pondered for a moment as she watched Goku slightly bounce up and down anxiously from their conversation, and she knew he was waiting for her to respond to him. _Goku seems pretty serious about this…but Gohan…he can't get behind again! Though, it's been so long since we've all been together and doing things together, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to let Gohan go outside and train with his father. But…Goku will most definitely have to let Gohan take breaks and study! But as long as Gohan isn't involved in the fight later on, it wouldn't matter then if I let Gohan train. He will stay home, safe and sound. I just need to keep Gohan home when the androids arrive._

Chi-Chi frowned, but let out a sigh in defeat. "You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Gohan can even study after he gets back from training! Just please, understand Chi-Chi."

"Gosh, it seems so difficult to get you to realize how important Gohan's studies are," she sighed but quickly added, "But, I think we can work things out, you just have to promise me that Gohan will still be able to do his studies even with the training," Chi-Chi suggested.

A grin widened across Goku's face. "Thanks Chi-Chi," he said sincerely yet cheerfully.

Chi-Chi smirked. "Sure," she put out a finger and scolded, "But you gotta make sure Gohan gets to study!"

Goku nodded. "Alright, alright, sure thing Chi."

* * *

"What's that?" Chi-Chi asked as she watched Goku place a small bottle on their bedroom dresser.

"Just an antidote for this heart virus I'm gonna get soon," Goku answered softly as he stripped down to only his boxers.

Chi-Chi flinched. "A heart virus?" she choked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Trunks told me about it back from his time that I died from that virus before the androids came. And from what he told me where he came from is a disaster," Goku explained carefully as he slid into bed, with arms crossed behind his back as he watched Chi-Chi's expression change into a sorrowful one.

"Th-that's awful! So, this antidote that this young man gave to you-is it gonna take care of your virus when it comes?" Chi-Chi asked as she leaned down onto her elbows on the bed next to Goku and placed her head in her hands, staring up at her husband in curiosity.

"I hope so, I have hope it's gonna help!" Goku responded with a smile.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile back. "I hope so too," she agreed softly, and tears began to fill her eyes as she continued, "I don't think I could take you dying again-it was too much for me the first time. I don't think I can bear it if you died and then that time you would never come back! I just couldn't..." Chi-Chi whispered shakily while burying her face into her hands and wept softly. Her loose hair covered the majority of her face as she leaned down into her palms.

Goku's eyebrows furrowed as he shifted himself so he could place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's alright Chi-Chi," he comforted as he tightened his hand securely on her shoulder.

Chi-Chi averted her eyes as she sat up to rub the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she laughed sadly, "It's just...-"

Suddenly, Goku pulled Chi-Chi into his arms for an embrace. "Chi-Chi, it's all gonna turn out fine. Please don't worry about it. That antidote will work, and before you know it, we'll be living in peace again," he buried his face into her hair and whispered into her ear, "Let's focus on now, and when the time comes we'll focus on when the virus comes and the androids. Please Chi-Chi, don't worry about anything. It hurts me to see you like this."

Chi-Chi took in rapid breaths as she silently cried into his chest. "I-I'm sorry Goku, I-I'm just so worried about you and what might happen when the androids come! I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you again," she sobbed.

He tightened his grip around her and began to rub her back in comfort. "It's okay Chi-Chi, and I'll make sure you don't have to worry about a thing. I promise I won't leave you. Just believe the antidote will help me survive, and just believe that everything will turn out fine," he said soothingly, "So just believe in me, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi nodded into his chest. "Okay, I believe in you," she answered back.

Goku cradled her in his arms as he shifted them back into a laying position. Chi-Chi cuddled by his side and put her head onto his chest. Goku brushed his hand through her hair and with a kiss on the forehead he told her, "I missed you so much, Chi-Chi."

"I did too Goku, it's so nice for you to finally be home," Chi-Chi sighed as she let Goku rub her back to soothe her, "I love you, Goku." she whispered with a small smile.

Goku grinned and replied, "I love you too, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi nodded as she let herself fall asleep from Goku's warmth.

* * *

**That is where the story ends for now. Till next time, I would love to get some feedback on this. Thanks for reading!**

**-Syd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Hello everyone, it's been a while since I've updated something hasn't it? I'm sorry for the wait, but with another midterm ending and with exams I'm trying to ace, I was focusing on my studies instead. Though during my breaks between my studies I have typed up this chapter for you. So, I tried to get this written and posted as soon as I could!**

**Now then, I give you chapter 2!**

* * *

_Change of Fate_

_Chapter 2_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

A light smile grew across Chi-Chi's face while silently waving at her boys as they were about to depart for their first day of training.

"Be careful boys," she said and quickly added with sincerity in her voice, "and Goku you better make sure the both of you are back by lunchtime!" she crossed her arms over her chest while puckering her lips.

Goku chuckled as he slowly approached his wife. "Don't worry, I will," he whispered while pecking her lips, causing Chi-Chi's cheeks to tint a light pink color.

She giggled. "You better! Or no food for you when you come back!"

"Aww Chi-Chi, you can't be serious!" Goku whined as his face showed a pouty expression.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Maybe this will tell you to come back sooner!" she responded.

With a soft sigh and a nod, Goku guided Gohan towards the door. "We'll be back; don't worry Chi," he said with a reassuring smile.

"See you later mother!" Gohan said with a wave as he made his way out of the house with his father.

"Bye son, and be careful you two!" she called out as she watched them fly off to some place in the woods. And with a small sigh she turned head on her heals over to the kitchen and immediately began to get lunch ready for her boys. With a grunt as she lifted a good-sized pot onto the stove she said, "Well, guess I better get started on lunch!"

* * *

"Goku!" Chi-Chi scolded as her two boys entered their home.

"What is it Chi-Chi?" he asked.

"You told me you were going to be back home by noon?!" she said in a raised voice with arms crossed and foot tapping in an irritated way on the wooden floor.

Goku put a hand behind his head and nervously chuckled, "Yeah about that," he grinned. "Gohan, Piccolo and I got a little carried away."

"Got a little carried away?!" Chi-Chi said in an irritated voice as she approached Goku. She placed a finger on an exposed part of his chest where his shirt was ripped and added, "Now you listen to me mister, can't you for once just keep track of time and come home on time as well? You said you would be back before now!"

Goku set his sights on the floor and raised his shoulders. "Sorry Chi-Chi, but I just can't help it; once I'm training it's kinda hard to just keep track of time all the time."

This caused one of Chi-Chi's eyes to twitch in frustration. "You know, you really need to try to keep track of things Goku, because this isn't going to keep happening on a daily basis!" she protested as she walked on over towards the kitchen counter and then added with a forgiving smile, "Well I guess we'll have to work on that together later. But for now, let's get started on this meal I whipped up for us," she explained and pointed to the pots and pans filled with various foods, "This was supposedly made for lunch, but since you all are here now, I guess we can just eat it now for dinner. After all, it's still warm from the stove being on the entire time of your absence." Chi-Chi said while eyeing Goku.

Goku's face immediately brightened. "Really? Thanks Chi-Chi!"

Though before he could rush over to the kitchen counter to at least get a taste of dinner, Chi-Chi lightly slapped his shoulder with a wooden spoon and placed a finger on his chest to stop him. "Not so fast Goku, I'm not going to just let you two eat dinner looking like that," she scolded as she swiftly brushed her thumb across his chest and examined her dirt covered finger. Goku blinked in bewilderment when he saw his wife's now grimy finger up in his face, and gazed down at her with unease when she added, "See that? This is what you're covered with, and you look filthy! Take a quick shower before coming back down here Goku, you too Gohan," she looked in Gohan's direction.

With a nod Goku glanced down at Gohan and said, "Alright Gohan, let's go get ready for dinner."

Gohan smiled. "Right."

As Gohan left the main level by going upstairs to get ready for dinner, Goku remained in place by the kitchen table and rested his eyes upon his wife who was currently stirring their food in each pot.

By feeling a pair of eyes upon her she glanced back to see Goku randomly standing in the middle of the kitchen, and briefly said while stirring a specific pot vigorously, "I thought you were going to get ready for dinner Goku."

Chi-Chi froze when she didn't get a response from her husband. Her body whipped around to see Goku had disappeared. She shrugged her shoulders. _Well, guess that settles it then._ Though when she began to turn back to resume her past actions she felt something _warm _press against the back of her body, and flinched at the contact. Hearing a low husky chuckle she glanced up to see her still _filthy _husband smiling down at her.

"Goku!" she shrieked in surprise with eyes wide like saucers and pupils shrunk as small as a speck of dirt. Her form tensed up from top to bottom, letting a shiver crawl down her spine as she let Goku wrap his arms around her frame. Eventually she let herself relax as her senses were overwhelmed with a sweaty yet stimulating musk.

Though she was snapped back to her senses when she heard Goku softly snicker, and her body slowly began to shake like a volcano that was ready to erupt in a fiery uproar. That was when she realized she too, was covered in the muck that Goku originally had.

"AHHH, WHY WOULD YOU-GOKUUUU!" Chi-Chi screamed in frustration and surprise as Goku silently chuckled to himself. "You got me dirty you jerk!" Chi-Chi whined as she observed her now soiled dress.

"Well, now you have no choice but to wash up with me!" Goku remarked with a grin.

One of Chi-Chi's eyes twitched. "Y- You little sneak! You planned this the whole time didn't you?!" Chi-Chi snapped back in a hissy voice.

Goku laughed as he patted the top of her head and said, "Come on, we should both get ready for dinner."

* * *

"Be careful, dear! You make sure to keep Gohan safe and sound!" she called out to her husband. She picked up a good-sized bento box and let out a huff as she let her body tremble a bit from the weight. Slowly she approached Goku and Gohan and asked, "Would you like to take a lunch with you?"

Goku put a hand up to stop her in her tracks, and with a smile he replied, "Nah, leave it here. We'll be fine. Thanks anyways Chi-Chi," he took the box out her hands and placed it on the grass next to the couple, "Take it easy Chi-Chi, and wait for us to come back, alright?"

With a slight pucker of her light pink lips, she placed her intertwining hands behind her back. "You might as well come back! Who else is gonna eat that enormous packed lunch?" she huffed with a soft glare.

Goku laughed at his wife's sudden peculiar yet adorable actions. "Take care, Chi-Chi, wait for us will ya'? And make sure you have something prepared for us when we come back, alright?" he inquired while taking swift steps towards her.

Chi-Chi naturally half-pushed herself off the ground like an antsy child, repeatedly and slowly, the tips of her boots keeping her in place as she let Goku approach her. "Alright, but I have to expect your company! You sure you'll be back within the next few hours to a day or so?" she asked curiously, quirking a brow.

"Count on it," Goku replied softly, and with a halt he went in to place a soft kiss onto her lips, reassuring her thoughts.

With a sigh she leaned into the kiss, and within that short timeframe of their lips coming in contact with each other, it seemed like an eternity. She breathed out as they parted, "Well if you're sure on that, I'll be waiting, Son Goku," she smiled and as she stole a final kiss from him she quickly added, "And be sure to bring Gohan back unharmed, along with yourself remaining in one piece," she eyed him with concern when she heard Goku chuckle, "I'm serious Goku," she stated with a glare while crossing her arms over her chest, "I know you; getting too riled up in your fights." she shook her head slowly, and smirked.

Goku let his chuckles slowly fade while bringing his wife in for an embrace. "Yeah well, it's in my blood," he brought up with a small smile.

"Stay safe," she whispered into his ear as they separated.

"I will, don't worry Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi nodded, and let a sad smile appear on her face while watching her two boys depart from her by taking off like rockets into the clear blue sky.

Just as she was about to head towards the house, she felt this odd constricted feeling inside of her chest. _Well...that's strange...what could be happening...to me? _Suddenly with a small gesture of her hand grabbing onto a part of her orange cloth on her dress, her tightened chest eased back to normal. And with a brief shrug she spun her form around and strolled back into the house without a second thought as she proceeded on waiting for her boys to return.

* * *

**And this is where the story ends for now. And again, I tried my best to get this up as soon as possible, so I apologize for lateness and this chapter might have been a little rushed in my opinion. But other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed reading and look forward to reading more! I thank everyone who reviewed, and I also thank those who favorited and followed this story! **

**Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear some feedback from you all! **

**Till next time!**

**-Syd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Anyways, hello there everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? I tried my best to get this typed up and posted as soon as possible, but I've been pretty busy. Not to mention that my final exams are coming up fast. But, that means I get some time off. So I'll be hopefully updating more often.**

***I shall warn you - many lines have been used to split up this chapter a bit. **

**Without further ado, I now present you all with chapter 3!**

* * *

_Change of Fate_

_Chapter 3_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

As Goku and Gohan were flying to meet the others at their destination, Goku suddenly got a strange feeling inside of him; like something terrible will happen soon. Though he focused on what the fight might bring and brushed that feeling aside. _What could possibly happen today?_ And as they edged closer to their destination, Goku felt a familiar presence slowly approaching from below.

"Krillin!" Gohan called out with a grin as he watched the monk elevate up towards him and the others.

"Hey guys, it's been a while - you all ready for the fight?" Krillin asked to whoever was listening as a smug-like smile appeared on his face.

"You bet we are," Goku answered as he made eye contact with his old buddy and couldn't help but smile goofily back.

The present fighters focused on the Namekian when he let out a huff in rejection.

"What's his problem?" Krillin pointed out in concern as he quirked a brow.

"Unlike you all - I still believe we aren't very well prepared for the androids. We could've done more - trained more!" Piccolo briefly said with a frown.

"We'll all be fine Piccolo," Goku reassured and added, "I think we've prepared enough. Just wait till later this afternoon when we're heading back - after we have defeated the androids."

Piccolo scoffed while turning his head to the side. "Say what you want Goku, but you never know what could happen."

"Then I guess we'll just have to go and find out and hope for the best!" Goku replied with enthusiasm.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he let out a stuttered grunt. He was never going to get used to his sudden comebacks - his _positive_ comebacks.

Instead on paying attention to Piccolo's reaction he set his sights on something way out in the distance; and a wide grin appeared on his face as he saw a fellow friend waving at them from afar.

"Hey Goku, over here!" Yamcha shouted as Goku and the others in the sky landed softly on the ground before him.

"Well if it isn't Goku," Bulma commented with a small smile as she adjusted the little bundle of joy in her arms, "and not to mention everybody else!"

"Hi everyone!" Goku greeted with a grin. Though when he set his sights on Bulma his grin immediately faded. "What're you doing here Bulma?" He said while noticing the babbling lavender-haired baby in her arms.

"I thought I'd stick around for a while," she briefly said as her smile stayed present.

Krillin's eyes widened in shock while his sights set on his blue-haired friend and the baby in her arms and stuttered, "H-Hey Bulma - what's with the b-baby?"

Everyone's attention was grabbed by Krillin's question, and their sights focused on the little bouncing baby boy.

Gohan smiled. "I bet you're the father Yamcha!" he laughed.

Yamcha frowned and smugly said, "It isn't my kid - just wait till you hear who the real father is," he then crossed his arms over his chest.

Goku's smile reappeared as he approached Bulma. "I bet it's Vegeta - isn't it, Trunks?" he cooed as he took ahold of one of Trunks's small hands, and caused the innocent baby to laugh.

"Goku...how did you know that?" Bulma asked in surprise as Goku casually gave away her secret.

Everyone else's eyes were the size of saucers at what Goku announced, and some faces were even pale with utter shock.

Goku anxiously stammered in reply, "J-Just thought I'd take a guess!" He pointed a finger up and laughed nervously, "I m-must be psychic!"

"Yeah..." Bulma said with a bummed frown.

"I'd hate to be the one to break it to you guys - but the androids should be arriving soon," Piccolo said, intruding in on the hot topic everyone was highly focused on.

Goku and the rest of the gang nodded in response, with cheerful and goofy expressions easing into calm and solemn ones.

* * *

A stirring spoon hit the ground unexpectedly as Chi-Chi hissed out in pain. She was currently preparing a meal of victory for her boys for when they came back until she felt an unbearable pain strike her heart once again - but this time it hit her even tougher. She began to take in slow, harsh breaths as her hand reached up and grabbed onto the area of her dress over her heart. _Why am I feeling this again...and why is it even worse? What's...going on?_

Though the heart ripping pain had deliberately began to leave her once more as she let out a shaky sigh. She placed a hand on her now sticky forehead as she caught her breath.

She brushed away the sweat from her pale face. "I don't...understand...what's happening to me," she whispered through breaths.

She had no idea what was to come from then on, as she regained her stance and returned to preparing the meal like nothing had happened.

* * *

Before Goku proceeded on with the others in search of the androids, he suddenly felt someone's energy gradually drop to a point of concern, and then rose up back to normal. _Strange...I thought something just-_

"Goku, let's go!" Piccolo called out, interrupting the saiyan from his thoughts.

Goku realized that everyone was waiting on him to make a move towards the city to find the mysterious androids. They had to find them soon – considering the people of the area are in complete danger with these hazardous monsters lingering around the depths of the town. Technically no one was safe until the cold-hearted disastrous beings are retaining their last breath.

Goku casually brushed his thoughts aside and immediately took off into the sky to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Chi-Chi twisted the knobs on the stove to low, so she could keep the food warm until Goku and Gohan returned. She let out a relaxing sigh as she took a seat at the nearby kitchen table. Crossing a leg over the other, and leaning an elbow against the wooden surface, she began to slowly relax as she waited for her boys to return to her.

"I do hope they head back soon," she sighed while glancing out the living room window from afar. "It's bad enough that Gohan is with them - but I just hope Goku will keep him safe and they'll be back soon." she said as she rested her head in her palm.

* * *

"This is far enough," Android 20 announced as he and Android 19 stopped in mid-flight.

Goku clenched his teeth as he elevated downwards, and followed the two Androids.

_Darn it, I was hoping we could go a bit farther._

"Tell me, how did you know our names back there?" Goku demanded with a frown, referring to the scene back where Yamcha's energy was drained.

The other remaining fighters; Tien and Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I shall tell you - though I won't think it'll matter," Android 20 answered.

* * *

Chi-Chi grabbed hold of the kitchen table in fear as that aching feeling in her chest resurfaced. Her breaths became rougher than she'd ever imagined.

"W-Wh...y...am I...breathing...so hard..." she struggled to get out.

Her whole body trembled with every breath she took, and felt multiple beads of sweat slowly run down various places of her quivering form. She placed her hand over her heart and grasped that specific part of her dress once again. She was hoping this pain would ease away eventually, but this time the aching in her chest would gradually begin to worsen more than lessen.

Her life energy began to deliberately drop as she felt herself grow faint. She abruptly felt her legs shake as her apprehension and fright increased dramatically. She let out grunts and groans as struggled to even keep her body up, and tried to keep her balance upon the kitchen chair next to her.

"What's...happening...to me...?" she cried out in a frail tone.

She let out a gasp while her eyelids clasped shut and she felt her legs give out on her. Since she didn't have the energy to remain stable, she let herself collapse onto floor with a grunt. _I-I'm so worried...please...wherever you are Goku, come home soon. I'm begging you! I hope you're alright..._

And with that she was dragged out of reality and drawn into a world of darkness - and who was to know when she will ever be brought back. She just remained on the cold floor as her ragged breaths continued on.

* * *

Just as Goku was about to lay a punch on the elder Android, he suddenly felt someone's energy drop dramatically. Though, this wasn't just anyone he knew.

His pupils shrunk in fear as he turned his head in the direction of the lowered energy. "Chi-Chi!" he cried out as his insides churned.

"What is it Goku?" Krillin called out in concern to his friend.

"Didn't you- I'll be back!" Goku announced rapidly as he placed two fingers on his forehead and tried to focus. Though he was so hyped up with so many mixed emotions and thoughts that he wasn't able to concentrate on transporting.

"Darn it!" Goku hissed through clenched teeth. He had no choice - he had to fly there. He had to _go_. And fast. There was no time to waste – especially when letting time fly by trying to get his nifty instant transmission to work. "See you guys later!" he announced as he blasted off into the sky at full speed; letting every island, body of water and any other irrelevant article around brush past him as he bolted back home. _Come on! I need to move faster! Come on Chi-Chi, stay with me! Please be OK!_

* * *

**This is where the story ends for now. I look forward to hearing some feedback on what you think of this so far. I thank everyone for the reviews and so on, and also thanks for reading!**

**-Syd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

**Well, after finishing yet another school year- I have finally typed up another chapter for you all! I apologize for the wait- but school has been very harsh this past month. But I'm finally on break, despite my summer English project and soon to come vacations! Though, I will try to get back into gear with my updates!**

**Now then, onto chapter 4!**

* * *

_Change of Fate_

_Chapter 4_

_Written By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

"What's Goku doing? We're in the middle of getting rid of these androids!" Krillin simply stated with a small frown.

"Let's just focus on what's most important right now- and that is beating the new threats!" Piccolo exclaimed briefly.

"B-But shouldn't at least one of us follow him and see what's up? I mean it's rare that you see Goku waltz off somewhere unexpectedly. Not to mention he was in a hurry," Krillin responded as his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I have a feeling that something's gone wrong."

Piccolo huffed as he focused his sights on a rock nearby. "Say what you must- but we must stay here!"

"Mister Piccolo, do you think everything's alright?" Gohan asked in an anxious tone as his eyes narrowed on the Namek's scrunched complexion.

"Who knows what goes on through your father's head. He seemed to pull something like this at the wrong time though." Piccolo answered as he met eyes with the anxious demi-saiyan.

"But when he left it looked like he was heading towards home," Gohan mumbled, though Piccolo was able to pick up everything with his sensitive ears. As he pondered for a brief moment his eyebrows furrowed, and with a deep breath he added, "I think something's wrong too."

Piccolo sighed. "Look Gohan- I'm not asking you to get all head over heels over this. So either you stay and fight, or follow your father back home!"

"I don't think anyone else will be leaving my sight without me saying so. That is- unless you are willing to fight me and get out alive," Android 20 said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that a challenge?" Piccolo huffed with a glare.

"Don't waste your time on these fools!"

Everyone's attention was taken by the familiar figure hovering in the air above the battle site.

"Ah- I see you have finally shown yourself Vegeta." Android 20 said.

With a smirk Vegeta landed on his two feet in front of the androids- in front of the remaining defenders of the earth. "Well well- looks like I have managed to get here in time to defeat you both."

Piccolo flinched as he called out, "Vegeta! What have you-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped. "I am the one who is going to both fight and defeat these androids. And whoever interferes gets it!"

Android 20 chuckled while shaking his head in disapproval. "Not a chance. Our data clearly says you don't have what it takes to defeat either of us."

Vegeta scoffed as his smirk widened. "Oh yeah? Well that's where you're wrong. I believe I can beat you both easily as I have become...super..."

Both Android 20 and 19's eyes bulged in surprise. "You cannot be serious. From what my data says- you simply cannot turn into a Super Saiyan."

"Well you obviously cannot get your calculations correct fools!" Vegeta barked as he simply let out a battle cry and let everyone around him tremble in shock, as his hair immediately changed into a blonde color.

"I...Impossible!"

* * *

Goku suddenly felt something wet slide across his cheek as he flew at top speed towards his home. Not only that, his clenched fists were beginning to feel damp and slippery. The pressure was starting to get to him the more time he wasted flying instead of using his instant transmission- which turned out to be useless due to his lack of concentration.

He quickly brushed away the beads of sweat covering his face and wiped them onto his gi with a huff in frustration. This trip was bothering him as he realized he couldn't reach home for another 10 minutes or so. The suspense was killing him- what could've happened to his wife? Did something or someone end up doing something to her?

He let out a brief growl as he was using up his energy too fast from his speed during flight. "Why now?" Goku groaned as he decreased his speed bit by bit. "Come on body- I need to stay at this state in order to make it to Chi-Chi! She needs me!"

* * *

Vegeta let out a laugh in satisfaction as he smashed Android 19's head into pieces. He was pleased with himself as he completely annihilated the android- due to his newly achieved form.

"Now then- you're next," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Android 20 shakily took a step back in slight fear_. N-No! This…this wasn't supposed to happen! _He then began to glare at the new Super Saiyan before him. _I have no choice- I have to go back to my lab...to release my creations!_

And as Vegeta was ready to throw in his next move someone else had decided to drop into the situation. And from picking up a fairly high power level everybody's head turned to face the young lavender-haired man who appeared to be approaching the scene.

_And what's this? Isn't that Trunks? _

He felt an immense power emitting from him, and his cold eyes widened a bit in panic.

_Now I definitely have no choice...I have to awaken androids 17 and 18!_

"Well now- looks like you've decided to show up." Piccolo said briefly as Trunks halted near him.

His eyes widened when they landed on the unfamiliar enemy before him. "W-Who is that?"

"What are you going on about? These are the androids that you have warned us about a few years back!" Piccolo told Trunks with a straight face.

"N-No...this can't be...these aren't the androids I was talking about from my time! I have never seen them before!" Trunks said in a loud tone as he glared at the android- along whatever remained of the other android that Vegeta took care of.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he flinched in surprise. "Wh-What? What do you mean these aren't the androids you were talking about before?"

"I mean that these are very different androids! The two that I'm familiar with look nothing like them!"

"Say...what?" Piccolo choked out.

"Y-You m-m-mean that...these aren't the right a-androids?" Krillin stuttered as his pupils shrunk.

* * *

Goku's eyes widened as his home cane into view. He couldn't help but feel a small wave of relief wash over him, but he then realized that something has gone terribly wrong with his wife.

He broke into a sprint towards the house as soon as his feet hit the ground. Though when he opened the door and entered the house, he immediately found who he was looking for. His pupils shrunk in fear and felt his stomach churn at the sight of his wife on the floor unconscious.

"Ch...Chi-Chi!" he cried out as he crouched down before her and brought her into his arms. "Wh-What happened to you?" he stuttered as his arms began to shake in panic- not knowing what to do in this situation. "Oh Kami- what do I do?!"

His head rapidly shook from side to side as he took quick glances of everything around him. He noticed she had something cooking on the stove. It came to him that she must've been busy cooking something before fainting.

He then noticed that Chi-Chi has been breathing hard and saw how flushed her face was. Sweat covered her face, and her eyebrows were furrowed as he then caught a glance of her hand on her chest.

His grip tightened on her as he then bit his lip in realization. "Oh no...it can't be!"

He carefully lifted Chi-Chi up and carried her to their bedroom. As he placed her on the bed softy he began to glance around in search of something. He run into the bathroom and quickly searched the cabinets for some kind of medication.

"Come on- where is it?" Goku said lowly through clenched teeth.

Suddenly he heard cries from the other room, and could've sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment in shock. He slammed his fists on the countertop of the bathroom vanity in frustration.

"Darn it! Chi-Chi's in pain and I need to find that antidote! I'm sure that's what she needs- since it looks like her heart is the main part of her suffering. B-But...how come she ended up with the heart virus...? I m-mean- I was supposed to get it! Not her! What could've been the cause of this change?"

He rushed into the bedroom when he heard another cry from Chi-Chi and immediately took hold of one of her hands. "Hold on Chi-Chi- I'll get that antidote for ya'!"

_It's gotta be around here somewhere!_

And when Goku turned towards the dresser, he had caught a glimpse of some small bottle. Relief flooded over him for a brief moment as he bolted toward the piece of furniture and took hold of the bottle that he had received years ago. "Here we go!" Goku exclaimed as he quickly made his way back over to Chi-Chi.

He opened the bottle and took out some weird tablet which appeared to have some unusual texture to it. Brushing those unwanted thoughts to the side he carefully opened his wife's mouth and placed the medication into her mouth, and then watched her barely let it slide down her throat.

As her cries died down, he grabbed a chair and sat next to her bedside. And during his trip back upstairs from recruiting his chair he happened to bring a bowl of ice cold water and a piece of cloth. He placed the cloth into the water and then brushed away her bangs as he placed it nicely on her forehead.

To bring him some comfort he brushed his hand through her hair- bringing out her hair tie and clips in the process. And with his other hand he then took Chi-Chi's hand in his own, and happened to tighten his grip around her petite ones.

He brought Chi-Chi's hand along with his own up to his forehead as he whispered, "It's going be OK. Everything's going to be fine. _You're_ going to be fine."

His eyes widened a bit in surprise as he felt Chi-Chi's hand squeeze his own. _C-Can she...could she really...hear me? _

While hoping for the best for his wife to get better, it never occurred to him that this was only the beginning of her suffering. She may have taken the antidote, but will it really be able to save her? The only things that can save her from the ripening virus is that antidote- and hope.

* * *

**Well this is where the story ends for now. Please feel free to leave some feedback to tell me your thoughts or any further questions about the story! Thanks for all of the reviews, and not to mention follows and favorites everyone! Till next time!**

**-Syd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

**Hey all, it's been a while since I've updated! I tried to write as much as I could, but unfortunately this chapter will be a bit short. I thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot that many of you enjoy reading this.**

**Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

_Change of Fate_

_Chapter 5_

_Written By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

Gohan bit his lip in uncertainty for he just had to decide something.

"Just go on ahead and go, Gohan," Piccolo said as he glanced back to focus on him. "I'm sure we'll do just fine."

The demi-saiyan beamed at his mentor. "Thanks mister Piccolo!" he exclaimed happily as he blasted off at a fast rate into the sky to head back home.

And as soon as Gohan was out of their sight, something else decided to pop of not long afterwards.

"Hey guys!" The blue-haired woman exclaimed from a distance in her flying vehicle.

Android 20 narrowed his eyes on her as he realized she cloud be his ticket out of here. _Wait a minute- that's Bulma...she's the daughter of the man in charge of Capsule Corporation! What's she doing here?_

He noticed the remaining defenders of the earth were focusing their sights on Bulma's arrival and sneered at his new formed plan. _I have to get to my lab and activate those androids!_ And as he also focused on Bulma's vehicle in the sky, he charged up his energy inside, and fired a red beam towards her. An explosion commenced, following by a scream. Trunks nearby rushed over to save her with clenched teeth and open arms as he was able to catch Bulma and her baby Trunks.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked concernedly as he softly and carefully placed the blue-haired woman on the ground beside him.

"Y-Yeah, that was a close one," she mumbled as she rubbed her head softly with one hand while carrying Trunks with the other. "Thank you." She said with a small smile as she glanced back at her savior.

Trunks nodded as he then turned to focus on Vegeta with a glare. "How could you Vegeta- that was your wife and son!"

"Spare me your complaints boy, but neither of them concern me," the saiyan prince replied with a frown.

* * *

Goku clasped his palms as his eyes scanned over his wife's shuddering body. Her breaths were beginning to become more harsh than usual, and in which he felt sweat beads slowly slide down his face and other parts of his body from nervousness. And he jumped in surprise when he heard her let out a few cries and small screams as if something terrible was happening inside her.

"Chi-Chi? W-What's wrong?" He stammered in slight fear while he watched her body tremble and shake as she placed her hand over her heart in pain. She took in short harsh breaths as she let out more brief cries and screams. "Oh no- what's going on?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder and started to rub it slowly to try to ease her pain. Though he was sure that she was going through some phase right now so- any minor things he's doing, wouldn't do much.

He watched her face scrunch up, and with a fearful expression plastered on his face, he silently pleaded to whoever would listen to his requests of healing his wife.

* * *

_Chi-Chi found herself in a darkened space, and her body felt cold, bare. Her eyes trailed down to find out her clothes have been discarded off her body and have disappeared from her sights. She used her hands to cover her exposed chest, and as she bit her lip she glanced around to find herself alone in this strange place._

_Her legs folded to try to hide any other parts of her frame as someone came into her view. Her onyx eyes narrowed on the familiar figure as an excited grin appeared on her face. And as she stood up to run over to her one and only love, she realized something. Her body suddenly came to a stop and now she couldn't move a single step as she then tried to use another method to grab her husband's attention._

_"Goku!" She cried out as her eyebrows furrowed to portray her worried expression. He didn't hear her- for he didn't even glance back to see that she was there with him. "Goku! Can you hear me?"_

_No answer. And unexpectedly her body was thrown to the ground by some unknown force, and as she still couldn't move her slim form, her eyes trailed across her warrior's body. Her eyes were filled with tears as she realized she couldn't move or do anything in the least to be in Goku's arms. Though something whiplashed through her comforting thoughts of her being with Goku, and in which changed the desires in a heartbeat. Her head whipped in another direction to come face-to-face with an unknown villain. Its dastardly white face smirked evilly at her, taunting her as she couldn't do anything in her power to prevent what was to occur next. Her pupils shrunk while her heartbeat increased dramatically as her vision followed the face-less foe._

_And as it edged near Goku, her body froze in terror, even though it was already stuck in place from some strange force. Her poor heart ached when Goku had no idea something was heading in his direction. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her husband take quick glances at his surroundings, and not even taking one behind him. She had to do something. But for some odd reason something was preventing her from doing so._

_Though as she heard an evil chuckle and saw the monster get even closer to Goku, she couldn't do anything but watch helplessly._

_"GOKU! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she couldn't control the tears that kept flowing down her flushed cheeks. She then heard a battle cry, following by a manly scream. And then she saw something red gush out and splatter across her form. Eyes widened in fear, her rash breaths overcame her calm ones as she found her husband's flesh on her body. That was when she lost control. That monster killed him, and she couldn't do_

_**anything **to prevent it! And as she felt herself gain control of her movements, she curled into a ball and began to sob uncontrollably, as she couldn't prevent a horrible tragedy._

_Her long hair covered most of her bare form as her body shook in sadness. "I couldn't do anything..." she shakily said between brief rasps. Her eyes were squinted shut, as she felt her heart break into millions of pieces. "GOKU!"_

_And as she heard cracks nearby, her eyes opened in alarm as she took quick glances from left to right repeatedly. She suddenly felt something disappear beneath her, and that was when she found herself falling. Falling and falling into complete darkness. Her screams echoed through the black unknown, as she then got swallowed up by the enemy of light._

* * *

It seemed like the screams that took place in her nightmare seemed to emerge from inside, alarming her already anxious husband. Chi-Chi tossed and turned, struggling to get words out of her mouth. Her screams then turned to over reactive sobs, even though in her thoughts, she thought everything occurring in her nightmares were real and true. Deep and harsh breaths were taken, as she curled into a ball and continued her cries of pain and sorrow.

"Goku!" She exclaimed out in bitter sadness and agony.

Goku, who was on full attention, bit his lip as he placed his hands onto her shoulders. To help comfort her as he replied soothingly yet he was highly concerned, "Chi-Chi," he started in a calm tone as he wiped sweat beads off her forehead, "it's alright. I'm right here."

_Is she…having a nightmare that includes me? What could she possibly be dreaming about?_

* * *

"Oh man, I need to hurry, but I can't go any fast than this!" Gohan said through clenched teeth, as he flew over multiple cities and empty lands while trying to get home. He hoped he wasn't too late to find out what happened to his mother. She was so special to him, and he wouldn't know what to do if something terrible happened to her.

_I just hope I get there in time, and I also hope she's alright…_

* * *

**And this is where our story ends for now. Feel free to give any feedback on your thoughts about this story so far. Once again, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, etc. I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story, and I hope you'll continue to deal with me and my slow updates! ^^;**

**Until the next update!**

**Syd**


End file.
